


Tea For Two

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Jim is sick for the first time as a captain and gets help from an unexpected source.





	Tea For Two

The moment Jim woke up he knew it was going to be a bad day. 

He had gone to bed early, but as he blinked at his chronometer and willed his eyes to focus he found he was still exhausted. Groaning he sat up, putting his head in his hands. Holding it like it might fall off his shoulders if he didn’t. The throbbing behind his eyes was constant and his throat felt constricted and on fire when he tried to swallow. 

Slowly he managed to get himself into the bathroom. A quick pill from the bottle Doctor Piper kept regularly stocked up killed most of the headache, but there wasn’t much he could do for the burning in his throat. Going a bit heavy on the foundation made him look less like the living dead though. So that was something he supposed. Sighing Jim dragged himself to the mess hall for the biggest energy drink the replicator would give him and went to the bridge.

***

It was noticeable. The crew politely ignore it, but for Jim that didn’t make it any better. He was the captain he was to be flawless at all times; an example of perfection to inspire the crew. He was not supposed to be clearing his throat every time the bridge was quiet, or constantly asking his Yeoman for cups of water to make the tickle in the back of his throat go away to no avail.

When the shift was finally over Gary asked him if he wanted to play cards. Jim declined, saying he had a report to go over with Mr. Spock first. Not that he would have wanted to play cards even if there was no report. He just wanted to go back to his quarters bury himself in a pile of blankets and forget how horrible he felt.

Still duty called and so Jim went to meet his first officer.

Jim found said Vulcan in the rec room playing chess against the computer, a steaming mug of some drink beside him. As he sat down Mr. Spock pushed the drink towards him and Jim could see another mug, presumably Mr. Spock’s, on the other side of the board.

“What is this?” Jim asked.

“Vulcan herbal tea, it is often used as a remedy for throat inflammation.”

Jim picked it up and gently sipped it. It was good, rich and with a slightly spice after taste, and damn if it wasn’t making him feel better already.

“You know I don’t believe this would be on hand in the food replicators, Mr. Spock.”

“It is not. However, all the ingredients necessary to prepare it are available in the ship’s galley.”

Jim nearly choked on his next mouthful of the drink.

“You made this!?”

Spock turned to face his captain. “It is my duty as a senior officer to see that you work at peak efficiency. I believed it would aid your recovery.”

Jim sat there for a moment, not expecting Spock to be quite so...thoughtful.

“Of course, Mr. Spock…and thank you.” 

Spock nodded and moved another chess piece. A moment later the computer flashed checkmate on the screen.

“If it had moved the rook two moves before it would have won.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“You play, Captain?”

“Yes, I’m probably terribly out of practice, but if you wanted to…”

Spock turned the board so it faced Jim properly and began setting up the pieces again; the report forgotten beside them.

The End


End file.
